Hey King
by Lady Sango the taijiya
Summary: Rukia was on a trip to soul society for a couple days. Hichi decides to have a chat with his king before she returns. ICHIRUKI


"Hey king…" He heard his hollow start. "Where's Rukia? She hasn't been back here in days. You can't go much longer like this. You need to see her soon or-" The monster was cut off by Ichigo. "Shut the hell up! I already told you, she's visiting Byakuya for a couple days. She'll be home later tonight."

"Later tonight, eh?" His hollow asked suggestively. "You planning on giving her a proper greeting or will I have to make you?"

His hollow was now getting on his nerves. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Besides… I can use a little time away from the midget. I've gone three whole days without getting hit by her." Ichigo replied, lying back on his bed.

"Don't try to fool yourself, king. You need her like oxygen… and _besides_, you secretly like the beatings. They don't hurt. You just like the feel of her touching you. Am I right, king?" His inner demon replied with a perverted smile.

"What?! Hell no!" He quickly responded before his cheeks were flushed with color. His hollow was enjoying this. Teasing Ichigo was so easy for him, since he knew his every weakness. He snickered to himself before continuing Ichigo's torture. "Would you like proof of how much you want her?" He asked.

"What in hell are you talking abou-" Ichigo was interrupted as his whole body seemed to be sinking into another room. The room that he had landed in was a complete replica of his bedroom. He stayed sitting on his bed, waiting for something- anything to happen. "Have fun, king…" His hollow stated mockingly. Ichigo felt the demon's voice and image slowly fade. A disturbing song took it's place. (a/n: The song was "Tainted Love" to be exact)

Ichigo's head was filled with confusion and fear as the room went completely pitch black. Small dim spotlights lit up the room again. This time he noticed that the small closet that his favorite shinigami called home was replaced with a darkened stage and a single metal pole running from the stage to the ceiling.

Before Ichigo had any time to think about what was going on, the door to his room opened, revealing a petite figure in his school's uniform. "Ru-Rukia?" She walked onto the stage with no reply. Ichigo was now wide-eyed as he realized what was going on. He gulped as Rukia began to untie the bow from around her collar. She tugged it free and watched Ichigo's face as it fluttered to the ground.

Once she was sure she had Ichigo's attention, she sluggishly unbuttoned her shirt. Ichigo was frozen in place by the intense look Rukia was giving him. A blush stained his cheeks as he watched her fumble with the last button. When she finally got it, he saw it drop from her shoulders, before it was thrown at his face.

Ichigo peeled the shirt off his face as he felt himself jolt into reality. Something really had been thrown at his face. It was a Chappy doll. Before him stood Rukia, fully clothed in a purple skirt and white top, with her arms crossed.

"Back from Wonderland, Strawberry?" She asked. Instead of a retort, Rukia found herself suddenly locked between two strong arms and a heavily muscled body. She looked up for some sort of sign and was met with warm, forceful lips on hers.

Rukia's surprise left her vulnerable. Picking her up, Ichigo crossed the room to press her up against the closet with a little more force than necessary. A short gasp of slight pain allowed Ichigo entrance to the tiny woman's mouth. One hand moved to pin her arms over her head, while the other began to snake up her skirt. A knee moved between her legs and forced the female shinigami into a sitting position.

Involuntarily, Rukia's legs crossed around Ichigo's waist. The confusion in her mind faded back into a hazy lust as she began to return the kisses with equal vigor. A low moan tore from her throat as Ichigo broke the kiss. His mouth almost instantly connected with her neck, bruising the skin there with his caress.

Her attention jolted from his mouth to his hand as it pushed under her favorite Chappy bra to brush over her nipple. The touch drew her back to the fact that Ichigo had jumped her almost the second she entered his room. It also alerted her to the uncomfortable but incredibly pleasurable feeling in her pink and yellow Chappy panties.

"Ichigo…What?...Why?..." She could only speak though intervals as she came up for air, now that Ichigo had once again claimed her lips.

"Rukia," he replied. "I need…this. I need…you…please."

Incoherent thoughts passed through both of them at the moment. Rukia reached between both of their legs as Ichigo lifted her shirt and bra off in one movement. A load groan ripped itself from Ichigo's mouth as a small hand brushed against the bulge in his pants. Pulling her from the wall, he crossed the room and dropped her onto his bed, soon following to pin her against it.

"You have too many clothes on." Rukia stated. As his mouth took hers once again, she began to unbutton the shirt he had on. Once finished with that task, she spread her hands out, roaming the muscles and scars that made up his torso. A growl sounded from Ichigo's chest as he slowly removed his mouth from hers. His descent trailed kisses down her already bruised neck to her chest. Rukia made a move for his zipper, but Ichigo stopped her. Looking up from the magic he was working on her, he stated "You first."

Rukia helped Ichigo with her skirt, and then lost all mobility as he rubbed the growing wet spot on her panties. He smirked devilishly and rubbed harder. A tiny gasp followed by a drawn out moan encouraged him further as his fingers ducked around the flimsy barrier and began to massage her directly.

"Oh, _fuck_, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Her hips bucked to his touch and her hands flew to his pants. Ichigo was too busy with her panties to help.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked, tossing the poor, defiled panties across the room.

"Shut up and finish this, you idiot!" She told him fiercely, pulling both his pants and boxers down with a violent tug. He swiftly kicked those aside.

"As you wish." Quicker than Rukia had though humanly possible, he had completely entered her. A scream tore from her lips at the pain that accompanied. Ichigo looked at her and after about a second, he realized why.

"Oh my G-"

"Save it for later…" She stated. The pain was already fading. Her hips began to move, which signaled Ichigo to start as well.

It took them only a few tries to set up a steady tempo. Once they did, they began to move faster and faster. The only thought that ran through their minds was the touch or the other's skin. Too soon, they had reached heaven, before they fell back down to Earth content.

Ichigo held onto Rukia tightly afterwards, kissing her temple and admiring her glow. Rukia snuggled against him, practically drinking in the musky scent of his skin. They were still lost in each other. So lost that they didn't even notice Isshin open and close the door. All Ichigo could do was think a quick thanks to the being that ended up bringing the girl of his not-always-clean dreams into his arms.


End file.
